An Olive Branch
by Swasti
Summary: A Lucas centric fic
1. The Call

**An Olive Branch**

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

My first SQ fic so hopefully it is ok. Please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. Or any other errors for that matter ;-) Still a work in progress so any suggestions will be welcome. Hopefully I might get some reviews?

* * *

Lucas sighed for what could have been the hundredth time. Again. He couldn't believe that he was doing this to him _again_. He couldn't believe that he was surprised. It happened every shore leave and yet every time he heard it, it hurt a little bit more. Lucas heaved another sigh. It didn't matter, as much as he wanted to be angry, to feel anything other than that empty feeling in the pits of his stomach he didn't have the luxury to give in to any of it. Even if he did what did it matter? Who would listen? Or rather more importantly who would _care_? 

The insistent beeping of his PAL interrupted his bitter thoughts. Lucas ran a hand through his unruly hair, which thanks to the latest vidlink he had with his father.. no, correct that.. _his secretary_ had gotten even more unruly as if to reflect his current mood. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he answered the PAL.

"Lucas you're shift started 5 minutes ago. Why aren't you on the bridge?" came the no-nonsense voice of Commander Ford. Lucas hadn't meant to be late but the vidlink conversation had taken longer than he had realised.

"Sorry commander. I'm on my way." He mumbled as he hurried out of his quarters. 'Great' he thought to himself, 'As if things can't get any better I'm late for my shift.' His thoughts immediately strayed back to the conversation he had only moments ago.

_"Sorry, Mr Wolenczak expressed his apologies that he wouldn't be able to meet with you during you're break. He has arranged for the chauffer to pick you up and the domestic staff has already been informed of your visit so I believe that you wouldn't be inconvenienced."_

_Lucas just stared straight at the screen trying not to let the disappointment show. The moment that she had called he knew what she was going to say. It had already become a tradition. His father would be informed of his shore leave and his father would get his secretary to come up with some reason to explain why he couldn't be there. _

_Lucas could not think. He didn't want to. He didn't want to rationalise what was just happening. It always came down to the same reason. He was just not good enough. His father would pick his latest pet UEO project over him any day. Not that he was surprised. He was a disappointment. Always would be one. _

_Some where between his musings he mumbled a response. He just hoped that his voice didn't sound as dull as it did to his ears. The secretary, what was her name? Lisa? Cringed. Guess it was as dull as it sounded. But at the moment he didn't care. _

"_Sorry Lucas but Mr Wolenczak is in a very important meeting and as much as he wanted to deliver the message personally he was unable to do so…" _

_Again Lucas found himself tuning out. 'Important meeting'? Translation; ' Your father would much rather do something of significance than waste his time on his worthless son.' He doubted there was any meeting. Just the same excuse that he's made every time. _

"Hey Lucas where's the fire?" Ben Kreig interrupted his musings.

"Huh? Oh I'm just late for my shift." Lucas muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. Ben chuckled.

"Let me guess Commander Ford is on bridge duty today?"

Lucas could only give a wry grin. Captain Bridger tended to be a bit more lenient when he was running late, not that it happened often. Usually it would be because he was engrossed in one of his latest projects and the captain seemed to understand the fact that he honestly hadn't noticed the time go by. Of course the captain would notice other things too. Like the fact that he would have missed a meal or two because he was so engrossed. It was almost like the captain cared. Almost made him feel that he wasn't useless and wasn't as much a hindrance as he was to his father. Almost. But then again the captain cared about all his crew. He knew that he wasn't special. Was he so needy that he would put more meaning to the captains gestures of concern? He is concerned about all his crewmen. And that's all he was. Just another crewman.

"Hey Lucas relax, Ford maybe a bit stern but he's not going to bite your head off." Ben supplied when he noticed that Lucas was biting his lip in consternation.

Ben of course thought that Lucas was worried about any reprimands he might get from Commander Ford. Ben stifled a sigh. He was morale officer after all so how he can boost morale by sighing? But Lucas was just a kid. He didn't belong on the SeaQuest; he belonged at home, with his family, not here. Not worrying about the fact that he was late for a shift. He just didn't understand some parents. How they could allow their child to be put on the SeaQuest was beyond him.

"So looking forward to shore leave?" Ben asked hoping to cheer Lucas up. Surely the thought of going home after been cooped up in a submarine for so long would help cheer him up?

"You bet." Lucas said cringing inside as he plastered a fake smile on his face. He didn't want to think about that again.

"Listen Ben, I'll catch you later. Gotta get to the bridge before Commander Ford puts a ship wide search for me." Lucas said with a wry grin as he hurried off before Ben could question him more about his _vacation_ plans.

* * *

That's it for now. So what do you think? 


	2. Walls

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

I was so happy to the reviews! Thank you so much! You guys have made my day ;-)

**KatKnits00 :** Glad you like it! ;-) sorry it took so long but hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Roses :** Thanks for the review! And here's another chapter!

**Kiddo :** I just hope that the rest of the chapters are good too. Hope you like it! Thanks!

**TeacherTam :** I know what you mean about loving angsty Lucas. I love it too. That's what made me look around and stumble upon fan fiction! Nothing like a good old ELF. Hopefully I can manage to make this angsty enough.

**wolenczak2004 : **Glad your liking it. I was thinking that I should get a beta reader. If your offer is still open I'd like to send you my next chapter when I finish it.

**Aewnaur : **I wasn't quite sure what sort of role I wanted Ben to play cos he is kind of like a big brother figure. I will definitely try to get more of him in the story.

Anyways on with the story; Enjoy! And I always love your reviews!

* * *

Captain Nathan Bridger suppressed a smile as he noticed that Lucas had not only missed his presence, he hadn't heard him either. He shook his head. Lucas could get so absorbed in what he wasdoing that hecould probably go without food or any human contact for days thinking it had only been a matter of minutes.

Commander Ford moved towards the teenager but Bridger just shook his head indicating that he would handle it. Slowly he moved towards the young teen and repeated his earlier observation.

"Lucas, you're shift is over." Seeing that he was not yet getting a response he moved a bit closer to see what had gotten the teens undivided attention. Apparently his proximity was enough to shake the boy out his intense concentration as Lucas nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Huh? Oh Captain! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Bridger could barely suppress his smile. Although the teen was addressing him he could see that his mind was still at his console because he would turn to it after every other word.

"I came to relieve Commander Ford, you do know that your shift is over?" Bridger inquired trying to keep the mirth out of his voice.

"Oh… just a second. I'm almost done." Lucas replied absently as he turned back to his console.

"I'm nearly done with these upgrades. I just need a couple of more minutes." With that he was lost to the world again. Bridger could barely conceal his surprise. The teen had yet another week to finish the upgrades and yet three days in to his assignment he had already completed it? No wait forgive him, he was a _couple of minutes_ away from completion?

When Lucas had first come aboard, Bridger was sceptical as to what it was a mere child, genius or not, could do that was so important that the UEO insisted on him joining the SeaQuest. In a mere matter of days Lucas has proved his worth time and again by upgrading and fixing in a matter of minutes what was deemed beyond the diagnostic capacity of his enlisted. Now they could barely imagine life without him. _He_ couldn't imagine life without Lucas. The teen had earned a special place in his heart as time passed by. Bridger couldn't quite explain it. Somehow with Lucas it was almost like he was redeemed. Somehow Lucas had made him _feel_ again. It was almost like he had another shot. A chance for what he couldn't have with Robert.

_Robert_.

He had to mentally shake himself not to go down that road again. Instead he stole the chance to observe Lucas. If only he could get the teen to open up to him a bit more. Though Bridger had in his heart adopted the boy, Lucas was still aloof. Lucas was the master of the 'one-step-forward-two-steps-back' approach. Whenever he seemed to make some progress into penetrating the defences Lucas had around him, the teen would immediately retreat into himself, yielding for only a nanosecond.

Once he had taken Lucas some lunch because he had noticed his absence at the mess hall and a few inquiries had confirmed his suspicion; Lucas had yet to come out for a meal. So he had taken the boy some lunch. UEO regulation meals weren't exactly the best and sometimes he couldn't blame Lucas for avoiding meals that closely resembled toxic waste but he needed nutrition like anybody else. The look on the teens face when he realised that he.. no.. _anyone _had noticed his absence was surprising. For a matter of seconds Bridger could see the confusion in the teen's eyes and then it was gone, replaced with a smile so fast that Bridger almost doubted that it was there. But he knew what he saw. And he couldn't quite understand it. Why would the teen be so shocked that someone would bring him lunch? Was it so inconceivable that someone would care about his well-being? He knew that the key to that puzzle would only be revealed if he ever managed to unearth why Lucas was on the SeaQuest in the first place. He knew that regardless of the rather over whelming benefits of having Lucas on board, the UEO would still have its reservations to allow him aboard. What ever the motivations of the UEO may have been it didn't take a genius to realise that the teens parents hadn't put up much of a fight.

"There." Lucas said triumphantly. "The upgrades should be kicking in now. I ran through all the subroutines to make sure that there wouldn't be any problems. But just in case something does go wrong don't do anything before calling me first." Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "The last time Ben tried to fix something I had to spend hours trying to undo everything he had done." He mumbled tiredly. He had been working on the upgrades non-stop and he was feeling exhausted. Generally three days of work wouldn't leave him this tired but today he was feeling absolutely drained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it would be fine. Why don't you go take a break, you deserve it." Bridger said with a smile. Lucas merely nodded tiredly as he shuffled his feet unsure of how to respond to the Captain's praise. He mumbled something unintelligible before quickly making his way out of the bridge. Bridger quickly concealed his disappointment. Lucas couldn't have run out of the bridge any faster.

Yes, Lucas definitely had a ten-foot wall around him and Bridger couldn't quite understand what caused it to be erected in the first place. Luckily Bridger wasn't one to be daunted by the teen's defences. He wasn't made a captain of a ship without learning a few tricks of his own. He knew he just needed to give it time and Lucas would open up to him eventually. It would be on his terms and in his own time. When he was ready, and only then would Bridger get the chance to prove to Lucas that he wasn't going to betray his friendship and trust. Lucas just needed the time and Captain Nathan Hale Bridger was a very patient man.


	3. The Pod

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

My apologies to; Roses, Kiddo and TeacherTam. I have no idea how the response to your reviews got stuck together like that in the previous chapter. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more repeat performances.

**wolenczak2004 :** Thank you so much for beta reading. I am eternally grateful. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to proof read the previous chapter and how many times I missed really obvious mistakes. Hope that having read the chapter beforehand doesn't stop u from reviewing it _again. _Lol.

**Aewnaur :**I'm a sucker for the Lucas Bridger stories too. Lucas does tend to cry out for a father figure. As evil as it is I love an emotionally needy (and yet hates to admit it) Lucas.

**KatKnits00 : **Bridger is making some progress albeit it's a bit slow, anyways hopefully in the chapters yet to come you might get to see Lucas relent. Not a lot but just enough.

**TeacherTam : **Lol. Just cos you asked so nicely; a new chapter! ;-) You do know that I am a sucker for reviews, As long as there are reviews I would always come back.

**Kiddo** : Glad you liked it. I really like Bridger as a father figure. 

A bit of a long chapter cos I'm not certain when I would be able to update again. Exams are looming over me and I'm beginning to panic.

Review cos you know your reviews make my day! ;-) (and encourages me to update sooner!) Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

* * *

His mind was a jumble. So many thoughts were running through his head, each trying to take precedence over the other and to top it all off he was feeling so tired he could probably fall asleep walking. He didn't think he had ever felt this confused. No, that was not true. He had been confused a lot lately and it was mostly the doing of one person; Captain Bridger. Just when he thought that he had rationalised the Captain's actions, the Captain would go and do or say something that would leave him reeling again. He didn't know why he was doing this. He was just setting himself up for a fall. The worst part was that he didn't care. It was almost like he believed that the Captain wouldn't be like everybody else. A part of him truly believed that the Captain wasn't going to abandon him. Lucas sighed as he realised exactly how unlikely it was. Maybe he needed that break more than he realised, he was bordering on the brink of delusion, or had he already passed that line? He was no longer certain. Lucas sighed for what could have possible been the hundredth time. What was wrong with him today?

His wayfaring thoughts halted for a moment as he realised that he wasn't anywhere close to his room. He was just outside the moon pool. It wasn't his intended destination but his feet had carried him there regardless. Lucas couldn't help but smile. This is just what he needed.

When he had first come aboard the SeaQuest it was the prospect of Darwin's company that had made his stay tolerable. He had always been fascinated with dolphins and he had started to look upon his _exile_ on the SeaQuest as the perfect opportunity to work on the vocoder and mayhap befriend the dolphin. Upon finally meeting Darwin he realised that perhaps been on this submarine wouldn't be as bad as he had imagined. Now he realised that it wasn't just Darwin but the crew that made SeaQuest his home… did he say home? Lucas felt his confusion multiply tenfold. Funny as it was, he had found the closest thing to a home to be a submarine hundreds of miles under the sea; a home that he would have to leave in a few weeks. Lucas sighed as he entered the moon pool. When he was first sent to the SeaQuest he all he could hope was for his stay to be as short as possible. Now all he could hope for was for his father to allow him to remain.

"Lucas sad." The computerised voice of Darwin brought him out of his reverie.

"Lucas play." The dolphin emphasised his point by bobbing his head up and down ensuring that the teen would be caught in the spray of water that was displaced by his erratic movements.

Lucas found himself laughing as he tried in vain to shield himself. God it felt good to laugh.

"Lucas swim." The dolphin insisted as Lucas tried to wring his clothes dry. Lucas studied the dolphin with a smile.

"Didn't leave me with much of a choice did you?" Lucas said as he quickly changed into a wet suit. Actually he hadn't been to the moon pool in a long time and he had missed the dolphin. Of course Darwin would visit him in his room on a regular basis to try and coax him to come and play but Lucas had just been too busy to relent to his pleas.

"Lucas play." The dolphin insisted impatiently deciding that Lucas had enough time to accede to his request. Lucas let out another laugh as he found himself drenched yet again by another spray of water.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he replied in between his laughs. He was feeling blissfully happy when he entered the water. Darwin swam around him and knowing immediately what it was that the dolphin wanted, he took a hold of the fin that was been offered as Darwin started to swim deeper and faster.

All the incessant thoughts that had been torturing his psyche was forgotten momentarily as Lucas started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time; His age; The carefree playfulness of a teenager.

* * *

Bridger found it absolutely preposterous. He was the captain of one of the UEO's finest vessels and yet there he unsure of what his next course of action should be. He was as undecided as an ensign on his very first assignment. He was being extremely foolish he realised as he received a strange look from one of the passing crew. That was about the fifth person to look at him like he had grown another head. Obviously it hadn't come along with another brain. Regardless of any extra heads he may or may not have grown while standing in the same spot for ten minutes his brain seemed unable to order his thoughts _or coordinate his actions_ he thought wryly as he hesitated the moment his hand neared its intended target for the umpteenth time. He had been debating on the simple action of knocking for longer than he cared to admit.

Should he disturb the boy? Lucas would probably be asleep. He had seemed exhausted at the end of his shift so surely he shouldn't wake him up? As much as he wanted to leave it at that, he couldn't seem to convince his feet to give up the vigil it had taken up outside the boy's quarters. It's just that he hadn't ever seen Lucas so _exhausted_. He had a nagging suspicion that the early completion of the upgrades wasn't the primary cause. The boy had looked positively drained and Bridger was certain that something was bothering the teen.

The look of confusion that was directed at him by yet another crewman decided it for him as he knocked on the door. He didn't want to be given a surprise medical evaluation in case Kristin Westphalen got wind of his unusual behaviour.

Bridger knocked again as there was no response. Suddenly he was beginning to regret his decision. Maybe Lucas was fast asleep and couldn't hear him. After waiting for an appropriate period of time he opened the door. Bridger gasped as he looked in to the room.

He wasn't aware that there had been a tornado in the SeaQuest. Thankfully it was confined to Lucas' quarters he thought wryly as he made his way in to the heart of all the _rubble_. He had to do something to get Lucas to clean up his room. How he managed to find _himself_ let alone something he needed in this mess was inconceivable. His previous requests had fallen on deaf ears as the teen had mumbled something about ordered chaos. One thing was for certain; Lucas was not in his room.

Bridger ran through a list of places that the teen might be in and mentally kicked himself for not going there in the first place. Where did Lucas go if he was troubled? The moon pool of course! Well that made one thing clear. Something was definitely bothering Lucas.

Bridger felt his anxiety grow as he neared the moon pool. What could have unsettled the teen so much? For the hundredth time he wished that Lucas would confide in him.

Bridger couldn't help the smile that graced his features when he saw Lucas sitting near the moon pool idly twirling his hands in the water as he talked to the dolphin. Bridger almost felt envious of the dolphin. If anything bothered Lucas the teen was sure to have gone to the dolphin first. Lucas had his back turned to him and Bridger knew that Lucas would end his conversation the moment he noticed his presence. He wanted Lucas to find some outlet for his emotions and if, for the moment Darwin was it, he wasn't going to interfere. The teen would come to him on his own time Bridger thought forlornly as he turned to leave.

"No Darwin you don't understand. My…" Lucas struggled to find the word. "..My _pod_ is not going to be there. I don't want to go back to my _pod_. I want to stay here."

Bridger stopped in his tracks. As much as he knew that what he was doing was wrong he found that he couldn't leave. _Pod_? Darwin belonged to a pod of dolphins. He would go to his pod whenever they were travelling close to the SeaQuest. But what was Lucas referring to?

"Sea Quest is Lucas pod. Darwin is pod." The vocoder translated the series of high-pitched sounds that the dolphin emitted as a reply.

Suddenly Bridger understood what he was referring to. He was referring to _family_.

As much as he wanted to go to Lucas and comfort him, he knew that if the teen learned of his presence he wouldn't be forgiven for this serious invasion of privacy. He would find a way to broach the subject and maybe Lucas would tell him why it was the he didn't want to go home to his family.

"Lucas stay."

Bridger found himself mirroring Darwin's sentiment. Or better yet maybe Lucas could come with him to his island. Lucas would love it. Given the boys keen interest in dolphins he knew that Lucas would love to go swim with them in the open sea.

"Lucas stay. Bridger is Lucas pod." Bridger couldn't hide his smile. It was Darwin's turn to read his mind. He was almost of out of the moon pool that he barely heard Lucas' soft reply.

He felt his heart twist cruelly. Lucas' reply as soft as it was uttered was thundering in his head and he barely managed to leave the moon pool without alerting the teen. His mind was reeling. He didn't even notice the strange looks he received from people. All he could hear was the teen's sorrowful reply.

"_Sometimes …sometimes I wish he **was**."_

* * *


	4. Family?

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

Ack! I'm losing reviews! I'm losing one review per chapter! Lol If this keeps up by the time I'm up to the 7th chapter I won't have **any** reviews! ;-O Please review. Tell me what it is that I'm doing wrong!

**wolenczak2004: **Thanks for the lovely review. Sorry I couldn't send this chapter for u to beta. Just didn't have the time. Just don't have the time to do anything anymore.:-( But I always have time to read your lovely reviews.

**Kiddo:** I love Bridger as a father figure and couldn't believe it when he left.. and the way he left was just terrible. So I can relate to why you like the first season better, I prefer it myself. As to the ordered chaos, lol that's how my room is these days, books everywhere and it will stay that way till June the 3rd. Can't believe how I am looking fwd to the end of that day!

**KatKnits00:** Well I'm hoping that Bridger can pull it off without setting off any alarm bells too. But the good thing is that Bridger _knows,_ so he can at least try to do something to make it all better.

**Aewnaur: **Well I hope you don't mind me torturing Lucas a wee bit more during this chapter too. I can't help myself. I am evil:-)

Managed to get another chapter done. This one is just Lucas and Darwin. Hope you guys don't mind. Hope to get both Bridger and Lucas in the next chapter. Anyways Enjoy, And PLEASE review. Its your reviews that keep this fic going.

* * *

Lucas had no idea how long he had been swimming with Darwin for but he was certain that it was long enough as signs of his obvious fatigue plagued him. He knew it was dangerous to continue swimming if he was in danger of collapsing in exhaustion so he reluctantly climbed out of the moon pool.

"Lucas tired." Darwin stated as Lucas began to towel dry his hair. Lucas smirked. Talk about the understatement of the year. He sat down at the base of the pool idly twirling his hand in the water. He didn't want to leave. Not the moon pool and definitely not the SeaQuest. He loved coming here. It was one of the few places that Lucas felt completely at ease. Of course he knew of a few nooks and crannies in the SeaQuest where he could hide in for hours on end secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be found, but today, right now, he felt just as much at ease in the moon pool.

"Lucas sad." The dolphin stated as he swam closer. Lucas paused for a brief moment. Was he that transparent? He softly caressed the dolphin as he swam close to him. He knew it was Darwin's way of showing his concern.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit sad." Lucas reluctantly admitted. He had learnt long ago not to bother lying to Darwin. The dolphin would keep insisting until he finally relented. Lucas had always prided himself on not giving up without a fight but next to Darwin he didn't stand a chance. Admitting his feelings to Darwin was different. Darwin had no hidden agenda's. He wouldn't judge him. Darwin accepted him regardless of what he was feeling.

"Why is Lucas sad?"

Lucas found himself smiling despite everything. Trust Darwin to try and make it all better. He reached over and caressed Darwin as he passed.

"It's alright Dar, Just have a lot on my mind." Lucas said evasively. Darwin may not believe him but he sure as hell would try to avoid the subject if he could.

"Why is Lucas sad?" Darwin asked persistently pushing at his hand as if to emphasise the fact that he wanted an answer. Lucas sighed. How was he going to describe why he was sad when he himself wasn't certain as to what was causing the sadness.

"I… I don't know." Lucas mumbled. That was the truth. He didn't know. Not for sure anyway. He could swear that Darwin was eyeing him critically as if to ascertain the truthfulness of his answer.

"I have to go home when shore leave is granted." He wasn't certain why he was volunteering the information. He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe Darwin would find a way to make him feel better. He always did.

"But my dad isn't going to be able to see me… _again._ Don't even get me started on mom. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me." His dad would always have his pet UEO project to work on and well, as for his mom she had better things to do than bother about him. He remembered how bitter his parent's divorce had been. His mom had wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to start her life anew and she didn't want a constant reminder of her _mistake. _Lucas guessed his father had no choice but to accept full custody.

"SeaQuest is Lucas home?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah I guess in a way it is." Lucas mumbled not understanding what Darwin was getting at.

"Lucas stay in SeaQuest for shore leave. SeaQuest is Lucas home." Darwin chattered away happily as if he had solved everything by his simple logic. Lucas only wished it was that simple.

"No Dar, it's not that easy. I have to go to my real home, to my family. I can't stay in the SeaQuest." Even as he said the words he rolled the idea around his head. His father sure wouldn't miss him. But him staying aboard would only leave room for questions; questions that he didn't want to answer. No normal teenager would choose to stay on a submarine over going home to his family. No, that was not a viable option. He could imagine the thousand and one questions Captain Bridger would ask him about his decision. No, staying on board was definitely _not_ a viable option.

"Family? What's family? Why does Lucas not want to go to real home?" If it was possible the computer-generated voice actually sounded confused. Lucas could feel his frustration rising. He was frustrated with the whole situation and to top it all of he was frustrated that he wasn't capable of expressing himself accurately.

"No Darwin you don't understand. My…" Lucas struggled to find the word. "..My _pod_ is not going to be there. I don't want to go back to my _pod_. I want to stay here." There he had finally admitted it out loud. He didn't want to go on shore leave. He wanted to remain on the only place that was actually like a home to him.

"Sea Quest is Lucas pod. Darwin is pod." Lucas smiled at how Darwin had taken it upon himself to declare the whole crew his family.

"Lucas stay." Darwin was more insistent. Actually he had started to regard the crew as if they were family, in a strange sort of way. Ben was like a big brother to him. Actually if anything it was a case of role reversal between the two. Ben would always be up to some prank or the other and against all his better judgement Lucas always managed to get roped in to Ben's hair-brained schemes.

"Lucas stay. Bridger is Lucas pod."

Lucas felt his chest constrict at Darwin's words. Would he dare to think down that line? Would he dare to hope? If Kreig was a brother Bridger was undoubtedly the father. Lucas found his mouth so dry that he could barely swallow. Oh god what was he doing? Why was he doing this to himself? But as much as he wanted to deny it he knew it was useless. He wanted Bridger as a father. _Needed _him as a father. He had lost count of the times where he had found himself wishing that Bridger were his dad and not Lawrence. Of course he dashed the thoughts as soon as they appeared but god help him, he couldn't stop them from reappearing.

He loved talking to Darwin but sometimes that wasn't enough. He found it disconcerting how he would crave for the Captain's company. How much he yearned to confide in him. How much he wished that Bridger were indeed his family.

"Sometimes …sometimes I wish he **was**." The words were a strangled whisper. He was afraid. Afraid that he was growing dependent on someone who would probably get rid of him faster than his parents did once he realised just how worthless he truly was.

Lucas felt the edges of his vision blur with tears. Darwin swam under his fingertips again as if to offer comfort. His silent presence offering him more comfort than he could ever hope for.

"I really wish he was." Lucas said softly as he lost the battle with the tears that were threatening to fall. But not once did he allow himself to cry aloud. Blue orbs that emanated the sheer depth of his grief slowly slid shut as more silent tears escaped its confines and coursed down his face.


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

**wolenczak2004: **Thanks for the words of encouragement. Just got a little…(ok maybe more than a little) worried when I noticed the slipping numbers.

**TeacherTam:** You're back! Thought I had lost you back there. does a little dance of joy Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that Bridger overheard as well. Though I'm not sure if I should let Lucas know … what do you think? 

**Kiddo:** Lol. I agree that Lucas is anything but a normal teenager. He just needs to stop been so harsh on himself. Next to Lucas Bridger moments my favourite is Lucas Darwin moments, as you might have already guessed. ;-) Exams are starting Tuesday shudder Enough of my silly worries. On with the story!

**Aewnaur:** Gosh I am blushing furiously! You are very kind! I LOVE Lucas torture. Its funny but its true, I love to see my favourite character in torment. I have to be more careful with the spell check. I have this annoying habit of keeping a duplicate of a chapter and sometimes I make corrections to one copy but not to the other and its basically pot luck which copy I post. And please DO ramble. I love it when you do ;-) (as you might have guessed I tend to ramble myself ;-) 

**Dolphinology: **Thanks for taking the time to review! ;-)

* * *

After the first few seconds that it took for the shock to wear off, Bridger was literally the textbook definition of a man on a mission. He may not have heard everything but he had heard enough. Judging from the little he heard, he knew that Lucas would not put up much resistance. At least he hoped he wouldn't. All he had to do was get everything in order or Lucas would get suspicious, after all the teen didn't have the IQ of a genius for nothing. But Bridger felt confident; the teen's words lending him courage to execute his plan.

Bridger sighed wearily. It was at times like this that he truly believed that some people shouldn't have kids. He never truly understood what could have possibly motivated Lawrence Wolenczak to allow Lucas aboard the SeaQuest. It didn't take a genius to figure out that coming aboard hadn't been Lucas' idea. It was beginning to be painfully obvious that Lawrence and Lucas shared a _very _strained relationship. But for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Lucas was a wonderful kid. Sure he could be stubborn, sarcastic and well, be.. _Lucas_, but that was a part of been a teenager. Actually Lucas was one of the best-behaved teenagers that Bridger had ever met. It was almost like he had to grow up before his time. 'Probably had to.' Bridger thought wryly. Having an IQ of a very smart adult doesn't constitute _been_ an adult. Somehow Bridger had the feeling that Lawrence Wolenczak didn't see things that way. Why else would he put a _child_ (and that's what Lucas was, despite his many protestations that he wasn't one) on a ship full of adults? He would have thought that Lawrence was _smarter_ than that.

He had rushed back to his quarters and had been searching the internex for all the little minute details he knew should be covered if his offer was going to come forth as genuine.

Bridger was feeling pleased with himself. Not only had he been able to find the detail of that conference Lucas had been showing some interest in, he had also managed to get tickets. He did run into some walls to get them but this was one time he didn't feel guilty for abusing his rank. The pair of tickets was worth every string he had to pull. It was beyond him how tickets to a cybernetics conference could sell out so fast. But what mattered was that he had the tickets and all he had to do now was set the ball rolling. He reached for his PAL.

"Lucas would you please come to my quarters."

Bridger was feeling apprehensive. This was it. All he had to do was play his part and hopefully things would go according to plan. Admittedly it was a plan that he had managed to concoct in half an hour and was far from been full proof but a plan it was nevertheless. He looked through the details of the conference again. He just hoped and prayed that Lucas would agree because in the unfortunate event that he didn't, _he _would have to attend the conference and possibly drag Commander Ford with him. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to Commander Ford how he had volunteered them for a conference that wasn't even mandatory. _During shore leave_. Perhaps he _hadn't_ thought this plan through. Either way it was too late.

* * *

"Lucas would you please come to my quarters."

Lucas was just about to fall asleep when the Captain had called him. Lucas stifled a yawn as he made his way to the captain's quarters. His visit to the moon pool had taken longer than he had anticipated. Lucas felt himself turn crimson as he remembered his momentary lapse of composure. Darwin had just been there for him throughout his whole '_lapse' _and he couldn't have been more grateful. But it had taken its toll on him because he barely had the strength to put one foot in front of the other afterwards. How he had managed to get to his quarters without collapsing half way was beyond him. Actually he couldn't even remember getting in to bed. All he remembered was that it had felt like he had just about closed his eyes when the insistently beeping PAL robbed him of the opportunity to actually rest.

Things were not going his way today.

Lucas stifled another yawn. This would not do. He was as good as a zombie at the moment. It was a good thing that he knew his way around the SeaQuest so well that it didn't require him to make any conscious decisions about where he should be heading. His feet were on autopilot.

He ran a tired hand through his hair. What had he done now? He had the upgrades online and running so it couldn't possible be about that, unless there was some problem, but so soon? He wasn't that much an inept programmer that it would already cause problems so it couldn't be that. Lucas ran through a mental checklist of all his duties. As far as he knew, he wasn't behind any assignments. In fact he should be ahead of schedule. Well what ever it was it couldn't be good. And the fact that he was half asleep wasn't going to help what ever the matter was.

'Not the having the best of days are we?' he thought wryly.

Lucas paused outside the Captains door before knocking. All he had to do was listen… well maybe _try_ to listen… all right he would _pretend_ to listen and most importantly _stay awake_. It was when Lucas took a moment to compose himself that he realised that he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He groaned. This was just _great_! It was bad enough that he wasn't going to be able to follow whatever it was that the Captain might have to say; he looked like he was trying to break a record for the most number of wrinkles on an item of clothing. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to smooth down some of the wrinkles but they seemed set on staying wrinkled as ever. He was contemplating going back to his quarters to put on another shirt when the Captain opened the door. Too late!

'Yep, this was definitely not a good day.'


	6. Liar Liar

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

Well I am half way through exams and so far they have been a nightmare. Yesterdays paper was the worst by far and has managed to get me in a black mood cos the exams have been one disaster after the other. Anyways decided I need a break form studying to lift my spirits and …. Another chapter!

**wolenczak2004: **I have to admit that the idea of Bridger and Commander Ford stuck together during a conference that neither of them wanted to be in was funny. But would I do that to poor Bridger? Guess there is only one way to find out. ;-) Read on!

**KatKnits00 : **You're back! Yay! I wanted Lucas as tired as possible to set the scene for this chapter. I realise I am taking a few liberties with this chapter but I really wanted to end it the way I have. Incase you're wondering what on earth I'm talking about.. read on!

**Nerene : **Thanks for reading this fic and thankyou even more for taking the time to review it. :-) I hope I manage to keep everyone in character throughout the fic. I tend to get carried away so please don't hesitate to put everything back in perspective. ;-)

**Aewnaur:** Lol the evil plot bunnies? Don't try to ward them away. Who knows when they would come back again? Its funny cos usually whenever I write a fic I get a title and I build the story around the title. It was awful when I was supposed to put a summery, since I had no idea how it was going to turn out I had to go along with 'a Lucas centric fic' cos that was the only bit I was certain about! We evil beings think alike I see, cos throughout the last chapter I wanted to make sure Lucas was exhausted just so that he would be on the verge of falling asleep when he's talking to Bridger. Lol. ;-)

**Dolphinology :** I was wondering how best to put it, and then decided to stick with 'be.. Lucas' that was the only description that fit. ;-) I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know the last chapter was a bit short so to make up for it this one is a wee bit longer.

**TeacherTam:** Hmm.. I see what you mean cos if he thinks that the captain did it out of pity or something like that he might never give Bridger another shot…hmmm.. I too hate the idea of them keeping secrets… I'm glad I asked you cos I guess I didn't consider the full consequences of Bridger telling Lucas. ;-)

**Kiddo:** Explains why I enjoy your stories so much too. Wish I knew German, that way I could follow your other stories too ;-( I've always wanted to learn the language. Well come holidays I will buy some tapes and actually get down to it!

**Teresa1:** I agree with you completely. When I read it, it is obvious that I'm waffling and you're right when you assumed that it was cos my thoughts are all over the place. I have a tendency to ramble. Hopefully I can cut down on the rambling ;-) But thank you for brining it to my notice. I tried to be less incoherent in this chapter, let me know if it worked. Thank you for taking the time to review! ;-)

**Lynn :** Thank you for taking the trouble to review! I am glad you like it so far. As selfish as it is I hope you use the work comp this time around too ;-)

* * *

Lucas had mumbled something about being there in a couple of minutes and Bridger reckoned that he had disturbed the boy en route to some place judging from his voice. It sounded oddly muffled, like he was far away. Bridger found himself checking his watch every half a minute wondering what was keeping Lucas. He was just about to call Lucas again when someone knocked on his door.

_Finally._

Bridger had to make a conscious effort not to laugh. The teen in front of his looked a right awful mess. His hair was all mussed up and his clothes… his clothes were crushed beyond recognition. As if sensing his thoughts Lucas ran a hand through his hair as to tame it but the action had the opposite intended effect as a few more strands of hair stuck out at odd angles. Bridger lost the battle raging inside him as his face cracked in to a smile as he ushered the boy inside. Obviously his slip didn't go unnoticed as Lucas tried in vain to smooth down his clothes.

"I was just about to go to bed." He mumbled in explanation.

'More like; was already in bed.' Bridger mused silently as he nodded along. Perhaps he should have waited till the next day to broach the subject. What was done was done though. He just had to make the best of it.

"Sorry I disturbed you but I have a favour to ask." Perhaps not the most eloquent way to start but at least it was a start. Lucas nodded warily.

"The SeaQuest has been asked to attend a conference on cybernetics…" Bridger watched the teen closely for his reactions as he uttered the first lie out of many that were to come. So far, Lucas seemed intrigued. At least he thought he was, until the boy stifled a yawn.

"..Knowing your interest in the subject I was hoping that you would like to attend the conference with me." Well that much was the truth.

"But it's during the second week of shore leave." Lucas broke in. Bridger could barely contain his smile. Good, obviously Lucas was interested or he wouldn't know when it was. If only the teen would remember the lunch hours so accurately. Or _at least_ remember that there was such a thing as a lunch hour and not skip meals.

"I know it's a lot to ask and that you probably have plans already.." Lie number two. ".. But if you wouldn't mind cancelling your vacation plans just this once? I _have_ to go and I would rather someone who would remotely enjoy cybernetics to come along. One person suffering through the conference is enough. Don't want to make too much of a bad impression."

Lucas seemed to run the idea through his head.

"Well I _did _want to go for that conference…"

Bridger couldn't contain his smile this time as Lucas tried in vain to stifle yet another yawn.

"Are you sure no one else wants to go for it?" Lucas asked uncertainly. Trust the teen to put others before him even on a simple matter like this.

"You can rest assured that _no one_ would contest you going for the conference." Bridger smirked. " If you refuse they would probably draw lots to pick the poor unfortunate soul who would have to accompany me."

Lucas smiled at that.

"Oh I'm sure that the Commander would go with out a fight if you made it an order."

Obviously the teen wasn't sleepy enough to pass out on an opportunity to make a jibe at someone. It was good to see him up to his usual antics.

"Well yes.. Unfortunately that's not all of it."

Lucas cocked his head, silently waiting for Bridger to finish.

"They are going to be sending us a shuttle and well.. they would be sending it to my island and it would undoubtedly be easier for everyone if you stayed with me until then." Bridger idly wondered which lie he was currently on.

Lucas seemed to digest the information. He had to give it to the kid. He wasn't giving anything away. His poker face was so good that Bridger was uncertain if things were going smoothly. Bridger sighed. This was the part he hated but he had to go through it because the teenager would be instantly suspicious.

"Well if you still don't mind coming along, I can call your father and explain the slight change in plans." Bridger saw the imperceptible cringe that would have gone unnoticed had he not been watching the teen so carefully. He hated causing him any pain but he knew that Lucas would know something was afoot had he not offered.

"Nah, It's all right Captain. I'll let my dad know of the change in plans." Bridger nodded along. He thought as much.

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. This was just too good to be true. Not only did he have _actual_ vacation plans that didn't involve him been cooped up in a house, he gets to see Bridger's island too? He _had_ to be dreaming.

"Well if you still don't mind coming along, I can call your father and explain the slight change in plans."

And the illusion shattered.

He just about stopped himself from cringing. But this was an oddly familiar routine for him. Lucas mentally counted 'one, two, three and';

"Nah, It's all right Captain. I'll let my dad know of the change in plans." He replied as nonchalantly as possible. It was a little trick he had learnt down the years. It was exactly the right amount of time a response required to come forth as genuine. Had he answered any sooner it was sure to come out as too quick, any later and it would be taking too long, but this was the perfect 'I-have-actually-mulled-over-your-offer' response time.

They were interrupted by a constant beep. Lucas was really beginning to really hate the PAL's. Luckily it was for the Captain. After speaking to whom he assumed was the Commander, the Captain looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm needed on the bridge for a moment. Would you mind waiting here for me? I'll just run through the details when I get back."

Lucas nodded his assent while stifling yet another yawn. The Captain shot him a grateful look before he hurried off.

Lucas could barely believe it. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

Bridger was cursing his luck. His _moment_ on the bridge had lasted for half an hour. Lucas would have probably gone back to his quarters. So much for sorting everything out. He was afraid that once Lucas was more _awake_ he might see through his ruse. But would it be so terrible if he knew? How could it hurt Lucas to know that someone actually cared for him? Regardless of what Lucas' feelings on the matter were he was going to let that boy know that he cared.

'It just wasn't going to happen today.' He thought sadly as he entered his quarters.

A small scuffling noise alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. The sight before him made his heart stop. Lucas had fallen asleep on the chair, his head resting precariously on the edge of the table, one hand on the table while the other hung limply on the side. The scuffling noise he had heard before was Lucas' foot sliding along the floor as he slipped a lit further down the chair. A little bit more and Lucas would be on the floor. Bridger felt that much more guilty for over tiring the boy. As reluctant as he was to wake Lucas he couldn't allow him to sleep in that position anymore.

Bridger carefully picked Lucas up from the chair and was surprised by exactly how light he was. Bridger paused mid-step as Lucas stirred lightly. Lucas made a soft noise as he turned. Bridger laughed to himself softly as Lucas seemed to make himself more comfortable in his arms.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not your pillow." He chuckled softly making way to his bed. Lucas mumbled what could have passed off as a protest as Bridger laid him on the bed. Within seconds he had burrowed his head in the pillows and was fast disappearing into the covers. Bridger smiled softly. It was when Lucas was asleep, when his defences were down that Bridger could see exactly how vulnerable Lucas was.

Bridger moved a stray blonde lock away from Lucas' face. He looked so frail that Bridger felt his heart clench. He wondered if Lawrence Wolenczak had any idea what he was doing to his own son. His anger towards Lawrence was only matched by his pity.

'Do you _know_ what you're missing?'

He knew what _he_ was missing; his bed. It was currently occupied. Bridger gave a low chuckle. He was in a funny predicament.

There he was, the captain of a ship of over two hundred crewmen, with no place to sleep.


	7. Thank you?

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine.

**Kiddo:** I want to learn a third language too! You could say that Bridger was more surprised by the fact that Lucas waited for him as opposed to the fact that he fell asleep. I'm glad you liked it. ;-) 

**KatKnits00 : **I must say I considered that but imagine poor Bridger trying to find his way through Lucas' room? Lol.. actually that would be a fun idea. ;-)

**TeacherTam:** Hmm I'm thinking its more fanon than canon. Lol. Cos I have seen it in so many fics but can't seem to recall seen it on SQ, But then again it was ages ago that I saw SQ so it could be my memory failing me. ;-) 

**Aewnaur :** I can't wait to see you put all those plot bunnies to use ;-) Do you think the story is going too slow? Cos at times it's really frustrating that I'm still more or less on the same day as when this fic started.

**Dolphinology : **Thankyou :-) I'm glad you liked it.

**BecB : **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nerene : **As for the title it will eventually be about Lawrence and Lucas, and hopefully them coming to some sort of reconciliation… but when will that be? Hmmm guess you would have to continue reading to find out. ;-)

**Lynn :** lol does your comp throw temper tantrums often? I'm thinking my computer is related to yours somehow.. some distant cousin perhaps? cos my comp seems to have mind of its own too.

**wolenczak2004:** Thank you for your kind words my friend! ;-)

**steffles24:** Well I started out thinking I'll stick to father son fluff but I am so tempted to put some Lucas torture, but then I don't think I would be able to write action … oh well we'll see.

**jaydedangel73: **Thanks I am so glad u enjoyed it! ;-)

**goldencompass: **I figured some time away from anything official (and hence the island) might help them loosen up.

**Bradybunch4529: **Forgive me for taking so long. I completely lost track of time. Thank you so much for reading and even more for reviewing.

My deepest apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. I finished exams last week and they were so terrible that I was so busy wallowing in my misery that I really didn't notice the time fly by. Again I am really sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Lucas sighed contentedly. He was feeling better than he had in weeks. He couldn't believe exactly how comfortable his bed felt. If all it took was falling asleep at his desk a few days in a row to make him appreciate his bed by gosh he would have done it more on a regular basis. He let out another happy sigh as he burrowed deeper in to the covers. He paused in his languorous movements. No amount of hours accumulated sleeping at a desk could actually make his bed bigger. He stood abruptly. This wasn't his bed.

"Morning kiddo." His mind may have been fuzzy but he recognised Captain Bridger's voice immediately.

"Huh?" He was a genius and that was all he could come up with? Lucas felt himself colour at the look of amusement on the captain's face. If he saw it Bridger didn't comment on it. Instead he brought over a tray of food.

"I brought you some breakfast, figured you wouldn't have eaten much yesterday."

Lucas stared dumbfounded at the tray set before him. Just as he was about to protest his stomach betrayed him and growled appreciatively at the sight of food. Bridger chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't complain kiddo, eat up. I'm not leaving till you finish that."

Lucas' first instinct was to protest but one look at the smile on Bridger's face and he felt himself smile too. He couldn't begrudge the Captain when he looked at him like that. But he didn't want to give in too easily either.

"I'm not a kid." Lucas mumbled, as he carefully tasted what may have passed off as eggs had it not been for the slightly suspicious consistency.

"A word of advice, don't try to discern what it is, just eat it, before you can taste it." Bridger said with a light laugh noticing how Lucas inspected the eggs as if he was expecting it to start moving on its own accord.

"Sorry I took longer than I thought on the bridge, you had fallen sleep when I got back and I didn't want to wake you up." Bridger started to explain as he dragged his chair closer to the bed and sat down. Lucas' nodded in reply. He had assumed as much as the fog of sleep lifted from his mind and he was able to think clearly.

"I guess I didn't realise exactly how tired you were." Bridger paused uncertainly.

Lucas looked up from his eggs. Was that _regret_ in the captain's voice? Surely he hadn't changed his mind about the conference? Didn't the captain want him to come along anymore? Did he do something that made the captain change his mind? The thoughts flooded him all at once.

"I feel like I coerced you into something you may not have wanted.." Bridger was staring at him now. Lucas could swear the captain was reading his every emotion.

"But captain, I want to come." Lucas interrupted. The captain was thinking that _he _would have changed his mind. He couldn't be further off the mark.

"That is if you still want me to come?" Lucas asked uncertainly. He wanted to know. There weren't many things he was certain about in his life and he didn't want to have any doubts, not on this issue. Somehow it felt monumentally important if whether or not the captain _wanted_ him to come along.

"Kiddo, I wouldn't have it any other way." The captain's reply was instant. Lucas could barely contain the relief that flooded his senses at the certainty of his response. The captain _wanted_ him there. Him. Not Commander Ford, not Kristin Westphalen, he wanted _him._ Lucas was almost giddy with relief. He must have smiled or given some indication of what he was feeling because the captain was smiling. It wasn't his usual smile. For some odd reason it was almost like the captain knew what he was thinking and was trying to ease his fears. Unsure of how to respond Lucas turned his attention to the _eggs_, if that was what they truly were.

Perhaps it was the need to concentrate on something other than the Captain or perhaps it was just his body driving him to sustain it but he began to attack the eggs with more fervour. Now that he thought about it he hadn't had a proper meal in some time. Amazing how food tasted _that _much better after you've had some time to appreciate it. That reminded him,

"How come your bed is bigger?"

Bridger actually looked surprised. Lucas grinned as he realised he had managed to throw the captain. It wasn't everyday that he managed to catch the captain off guard.

"Oh? You didn't think that being the captain of a ship didn't come with some perks now did you?" Bridger replied with a wink. Lucas snorted in between mouthfuls of eggs. Bridger's only reply to that was to reach up and ruffle his hair.

"I would think twice before I say anything that might offend the _captain_ of this ship if I were you." Bridger said putting extra stress on the word captain. His threat carried no weight as he was grinning just as hard as Lucas.

"I'm needed on the bridge, I trust you to finish that." Bridger said indicating the breakfast as he got up to leave. It was then that it hit Lucas.

His morning shift in the science lab!

Reading his thoughts Bridger put a restraining hand on him effectively stopping him from jumping out of the bed.

"Whoa! Take it easy! I have cancelled your duties for today. You did an exceptional job on those upgrades and since it was done ahead of schedule why don't you take today and tomorrow off? I have already informed Commander Ford and Dr Westphalen so you don't need to worry."

Lucas was dumbfounded.

"Besides your shift was two hours ago." Bridger put in as an afterthought.

He watched as the captain headed towards the door but he couldn't let him leave, not yet.

"Captain?" He called out at the last minute before the captain reached the door. Bridger stopped to face him.

"Uh… Thanks." He mumbled awkwardly. He wanted to say more.

_Thank you for taking me on your shore leave._

_Thank you, for putting me in to bed._

_Thank you, for breakfast._

_Thank you, for cancelling my duties._

_Thank you, for noticing I was tired._

_Thank you, for taking care of me._

_Thank you, for being you._

Even though he meant all of it he couldn't get himself to voice it. Bridger regarded him for a moment as if he had caught the silent plea to understand everything implied in that simple thank you.

For a split second Lucas felt like the Captain had actually acknowledged his silent thank you when he smiled. He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like had the captain been his dad. Would he _want _him as a son? Just at that moment Bridger chose to reply and Lucas had to remind himself that the captain was not answering his unvoiced question.

"Anytime Kiddo, Anytime." Bridger replied softly as he left.


	8. The joke's on whom?

Disclaimer: SeaQuest and its characters are not mine

**KatKnits00 : **Figured Lucas needs a break and just like seeing protective Bridger ;-)

**TeacherTam: **Thank you so much for pointing it out to me. My grammar really is terrible, along with my spelling. (One of the many reasons I tend towards mathematical subjects) ;-) Don't worry I didn't take any offence. In fact I appreciate it. ;-)

**Dolphinology : **Thanks for understanding. I finished exams Friday so I was hoping to get a chapter out by the weekend but I was just feeling too terrible to think about it. And thank you for your kind words. ;-)

**steffles24:** Lol a fellow Lucas torture fan eh? ;-) Its amazing how many of us are out there. I do have a tendency to go for dessert first at times but I will definitely think of having the veggies first in this case.. if it comes out ok that is.

**Kokomocalifornia: **Lol. I just hope you don't land me with your dentist's bill ;-) lol. I'm glad you liked it ;-)

**Rose Ray: **Thank you for reading and taking the time to review ;-)

**Kiddo: **It makes me wonder if the food is actually bad or not. Cos I don't quite recall any scene where they complain about it. ;-) And thank you ever so much for your kind words! ;-)

**Bradybunch4529:** I'm not exactly a big fan of eggs so it was a lot of fun to write. ;-) 

**goldencompass:** I am really glad you're enjoying it! ;-) Wasn't exactly certain where I wanted to take the story next and hence the delay ;-( Sorry

**kiss316: **Thank you for reading and even more for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story too ;-)

**badpollyanna: **Thanks for reading and reviewing ;-)

**reloaded: **Sorry I will try not to let that happen again. But I'm glad you like the story ;-)

**wolenczak2004: **I'm glad you enjoyed it my friend ;-)

* * *

"Lucas! Just the person I was looking for." Lieutenant Ben Kreig said effectively redirecting Lucas from his original course. Lucas had seen that specific glint in Ben's eyes before and couldn't help but grin. Had he been on his usual work schedule he would have regarded Ben a bit more warily but he wasn't. The captain had cancelled his duties and only a day into his well-earned rest he was more than a tad bored. There wasn't much to do and Lucas was more than happy to see the mischievous glint in Ben's eyes.

"So what have you got planned?" Lucas asked as soon as they were out of earshot of any passing crewmen.

"Planned? Lucas you wound me." Ben replied dramatically holding a hand to his chest. He dropped the act with a wolfish grin when Lucas snorted at his claim of innocence.

"Lucas I am merely doing my job, don't you think that morale has been low as of late?" Ben asked with an innocent smile in a last ditch attempt to sound sincere.

Lucas merely nodded sagely agreeing wholeheartedly. True that Ben's definition of low morale also fit the general and more widely accepted definition of 'quiet' but he wasn't about to quibble over words.

Seeing a more than willing accomplice Ben smiled even wider. Not yet privy to Ben's plan Lucas found Ben's smile infectious. He would probably regret it later when the unfortunate victim(s) decide to hunt him down calling for blood, but that would be later.

" I have been waiting for this baby to come in with the supplies for weeks. All I need from you is just a small chemistry lesson."

Lucas grin only grew wider if it was possible.

"Anything to help boost morale."

* * *

Captain Nathan Bridger massaged his forehead in the vain hope that it would help him maintain a semblance of composure. He should have seen it coming. After the many years of experience he _should_ have seen it coming, he silently berated himself. Things were going so smoothly that he had dared to let his guard down. What was irritating him beyond measure was not the fact that he hadn't expected it, it was the uncontrollable urge to just give in and _laugh_.

Taking a deep breath Bridger turned his attention to Lieutenant Tim O'Neill. He couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the obviously embarrassed man. If it were possible O'Neill turned yet another shade of crimson. Bridger had to make a conscious effort not to break out into peals of laughter. If O'Neill could see the picture he presented even he wouldn't fault the captain had he bust out laughing. O'Neill's face was nearly the colour of his uniform; a bright shocking _red_.

"Well Lieutenant why don't you get started on the sweep of the communications array?" Bridger decided to give Tim a brief respite. He knew without a doubt that this was not Tim's doing. Oh no, he knew exactly who the culprits were. Even as he was thinking about the lengthy reprimand that he would give them he could not help but be amazed by their sheer audacity.

How on earth did they manage it?

Tim gave him a grateful smile as he went over to his console. Everyone else hid their mirth somewhat unsuccessfully behind wide smiles and went back to work too. Bridger slowly made his way to O'Neill's side.

"How?" A vague question but there was no doubt in Tim O'Neill's mind as to what the captain was referring to. He let out a disgruntled sigh.

"I did my laundry last night and when I collected it this morning my uniform was _red_. I obviously wasn't going to wear it but then all my clothes including my other uniforms had _disappeared_, so it was either wear this or turn up in.." Tim trailed off as his face turned crimson all over again.

Bridger nodded sympathetically. Of course, they would cover all the bases. Make sure that Tim would have no choice but to turn up in the bright red uniform. But how on earth did they manage to get a blue uniform to turn red? If ever he had a doubt as to Lucas' participation in this prank they were dispelled here. There was no way that Kreig could have managed that by himself, (and there wasn't even a whisper of a doubt that it may not be Kreig behind the whole thing) no, this is where Lucas' expertise factored in.

'I'm getting too old for this.' Bridger told himself as he went out in search of the two culprits. Perhaps getting them to scrub the decks with nothing other than a toothbrush might help them feel repentant he idly wondered?

* * *

"Lucas! Just the person I was looking for."

Lucas couldn't help but shiver at the sense of deja vu. It was ironic how the same statement uttered by two different people could invoke such adverse reactions. Whereas yesterday his reaction to the statement was barely repressed glee, now it was barely repressed dread.

"Uh.. Captain, what can I do for you?" Lucas couldn't help but cringe inside. He sounded guilty as sin. If the Captain had his doubts before he probably helped dispel them. The Captain's cryptic smile didn't help in the least.

"Dr Westphalen informed me that you were using the lab yesterday. I was hoping you would use the time for recreational activities and not work."

Lucas searched Bridger's face. He was certain that no one had seen him use the lab. Explaining why you were concocting a dye that would be powerful enough to replace darker colours was not exactly easy and hence the reason why he had gone to painful lengths to ensure that he wouldn't be caught. No, he was certain he wasn't detected by anybody. So what was the captain getting at? How much did he know?

"Hmm? Oh that? I just had to look on one of my projects." Lucas thought to play it safe, anticipating the possibility of perhaps been seen by someone in passing.

" No rest for the weary eh?" The Captain said with an indulgent smile. "Now with Robert it was more 'No rest for the wicked'."

Lucas couldn't help the small lump that formed in this throat. He knew exactly where the Captain was heading and he couldn't help but woe the day that he met the acquaintance of Lieutenant Benjamin Kreig.

"He would always be up to some prank or the other. Actually Lieutenant Kreig and he were friends. They were in the academy together. I imagine they wreaked havoc. But he always knew his limitations. He wasn't shy to cough up an apology after one of his exploits. Now if he _didn't_, that's where I had to step in. He was my responsibility."

Lucas nodded along. He was reading between the lines loud and clear. Even though he was well aware that he wouldn't get off with just an apology and that there was probably more to come he couldn't help but admire the Captains tactfulness.

"When you say step in…?" Lucas realised that he was playing right in to the Captains game but figured that it was better than the slow and painful death that the Captain was currently administering.

"I always did fancy the idea of enforcing walking the plank, being a ships captain and all."

Lucas' eyes widened in astonishment when he realised that the captain was being serious.

"But we are on a submarine!" The words were out of his mouth before he could think twice. What hopes that Lucas entertained about the captain not noticing his slip were dashed by the Captain's triumphant reply.

"Exactly!"

He had all but given the Captain a signed confession when he had automatically related the Captain's little narration.

"Oh and Lucas, since you do seem to enjoy working even when you're having a day off, you can do some of the ship wide diagnostics. I know it's a bit tedious but I believe that Kreig can help you out with it."

Captain Bridger looked extremely cheery and Lucas had a faint suspicion that it had probably something to do with the grimace that undoubtedly graced his face at the mere mention of diagnostics. There wasn't a doubt about it; the Captain was enjoying himself immensely.

Lucas couldn't help but groan as he imagined the long tedious hours doing mind numbingly boring diagnostics. His only consolation was that at least the Captain hadn't ordered him to scrub the decks with a toothbrush as he had originally feared.


End file.
